Unknown Secret
by finflame18
Summary: This is my first story. An Idea that's been thrown into my head, This is an eventual Percy x Chaos story depending on if I want to continue it. Percy will be revealed to many dark and ancient secrets. He will be having the fight of his life. R&R. Contains some dark themes. The more reviews, likes, and follows I get the more i continue.
1. Chapter 1

**Unknown Secret**

Chapter I

"I just want to kill myself. Is that too much to ask?" I screamed to the void. Tears were running down my face, an endless path of water on the ground from my emotion outbreak. Yet this wasn't the first time I have been in a situation like this, betrayal, pain, and depression lingering in my eyes. No, in fact this wouldn't have been the last time that I felt this pain.

It all started when I was born. My parents Poseidon and Sally Jackson were never really around all my life. Yes, I know what you are thinking. It is Poseidon, Greek God of the Sea that I am talking about. You may think that I am weird, crazy, and demented but I've seen many things in my 18 years of living that make me look seem like nothing.

After years of doing service for the Olympians, slaying monsters, being their pawn countless amounts of times, and almost dying all the time, I am but just a little ant in this world. There are so many questions in this world that are unanswered and ask. Questions like who is my soul-mate? Where did the human race originate? Where did the Universe come from? So on and so on. I myself have asked myself these questions yet whenever I think about it, I feel miniscule in this world.

I have done a countless amount of quests and have gove through so much strife, grief, tears, and pain. From when I have to fight a Kindly One when my class went on a field trip. To falling down Tartarus and living hell, literally.

That's another thing that makes me feel small. When I was in Tartarus, I had this dream where I was standing in space, stars around me. Yet the stars felt like there were wavering in size; becoming big and then the next moment they're smaller than they were originally. They did that patern like the sky was breathing. Then suddenly, I heard this old, ancient voice, coming from everywhere say to me "My Son".

The voice wasn't creepy at all. When you are in a situation like a was, you would probably freak thinking a stranger is being creepy. But I never felt any of these feelings, No I was calm as ever, like the voice was calming as water is to me. Just the origins of that voice is what is creepy to me. No on is that powerful in this world to be able to speak to someone from all sides, directions, and faces.

Yet who am I, Perseus Jackson, in this world, let alone this Universe to think and live a situation like that dream? That is an Unknown Secret.

** A/N This is just an idea that I have. I don't know if I should continue this story, it might be very long or it might be on hiatus for a long time. You tell me**


	2. Chapter 2

Unknown Secrets

Chapter II

***Flashback***

So here I am, Perseus Jackson, sitting at the conference room on the Argo II, thinking to myself. We just finished the battle with Gaea, so everyone was in a down mood. I wonder what the others are thinking of. Probably about Leo since we just lost him. It was just so quiet that I had to break the silence.

"I bet Leo would be thinking of the prizes that he would get thinking he's so 'awesome'." I said hoping to lighten up the atmosphere. Everyone started to chuckle at that yet it was only light. That started everyone back up and they began to converse more freely. The atmosphere was still heavy with depression yet I managed to lighten it up just a little.

Annabeth, who was just happen to be sitting next to me, leaned over and started to cuddle with me. I knew for a fact that she was thinking about Tartarus. I wanted to cuddle back with her, yet I had the faintest, feeling in me, like the ones that you get when you are second guessing yourself on a test. I then knew that our relationship wouldn't last. Instead of cuddling with her, I lightly kissed her on her head.

Silence. There it is again, that accursed mood. I wanted to break it again yet everyone was too deep in thought. I was more extroverted a few years ago, and I loved my life, even with all the chaos that was going on. Now adays, I am more introverted and so was everyone else.

Everyone started to leave the mess hall one by one. First it was Jason, then Hazel, then Piper, followed by Frank. Annabeth was the last one to go asking me if I wanted to come with her. But no. I was too in depth in thought. That whole time, the thing that I was thinking about, was the dream I had in Tartarus.

***Line Break, Still in flashback***

We rode like that all the way back to Olympus. Yet there, it was more happy and less sadden. Everyone was laughing, talking, and cheering when Zues was giving out all the rewards. Everyone except me.

Despite me trying to cheer everyone up in the ship, I was perhaps the gloomiest out of everyone. Throughout the ceremony, I was absent minded. I was thinking about that dream.

It haunted me, I wanted to stop thinking about. Yet I couldn't, even when the gods were addressing me, I was just nodding and replying by saying yes.

During the party, I had to excuse myself and leave. I went back to camp and sat down and think. I was thinking of the future; of me and my friends, Annabeth, and my parents. Mom and Paul.

I was sitting by the hearth, it reflecting my feelings, grey as ever. Suddenly, I heard a flash that shook me out of my feelings.\

"Thinking are we?" Hestia, goddess of the hearth, in her 8 year old girl form asked.

"My lady, I am sorry I was just distracted."

"Last time I checked, nothing could scare the Hero of Olympus."

I softly chuckled at that, yet it was fake and had a facade of sadness even though I tried to hide it. Hestia then did something that surprised me. She flashed again and turned into an eighteen year old form, having her hand on mine.

I looked into her eyes, seeing the big brown eyes of the eight year old girl in the eighteen year old form. Laced with worry, wonder, and care.

"My lady. What is the reason why you are here with me?" I asked smiling lightly.

"You do not have to address me with a title for you are my friend and my favorite demigod. As to the reason why I am here right now, I saw you leave the party and was wondering what was on your mind."

"I've just been thinking about the whole quest from Rome to Greece."

"You mean Tartarus, right?"

I winced at that. I've been trying to hide my wonderings about it yet been failing. In response I simply nodded.

"I made great friends there like Bob and Damesen. I wish they were here." I said with regret laced in my voice.

"That isn't all of it, is it?" Hestia wondered.

"No. Indeed it was not. I had a dream when I was in the bottomless pit. There I was, just floating in space, drifting to the end of space. Then I heard a voice, so ancient, it made me feel weak, useless, nothing. 'My son' was what it said. It's like a dream that no one forgets throughout their life.

"After the First Titan War, I visited my mother. She was depressed because her loved ones were fighting against each other. My mother told me a story, about when she was just a little girl. Her grandmother, Chaos, visited the children of Gaea. Back then, Gaea was king, caring, and loving. Yet the grandmother was much more than that. She was regal, she thought of everyone as one. She was kind, caring, and warm as my mother said. 'Almost like me' as she said.

"I don't know who the voice was in your dream, yet it seems related to Chaos." Hestia said after a deep breath.

"Thank you Hestia." I knew for a fact that the voice wasn't Chaos. No, it was male and sounds much more ancient than that.

***Line Break, Still in flashback***

After that day, weeks and weeks passed. All of my friends including Annabeth were starting to seem like they were drifting away. I started to live in the woods for nights at a time. Hunting monsters and trying to burn off steam.

One day after spending another night in the woods, I came out to greet everyone for breakfast, but no one was saying hello or acknowledging me. Even when I said hi they would just turn their heads and slightly smile.

When I saw Annabeth, I immediately ran to her to say hi. When she turned to look at me, she said something I've been fearing since Tartarus.

"Percy, we've been drifting away from each other and I hardly get to see you anymore. I think that we should move on from each other."

That broke my heart. I just stood their with my mouth agape, looking at my now former girlfriend.

_ This is the way_

There's that voice again, now in my head. Yet I knew that the relationship wouldn't work out. So I closed my mouth, said "thank you", and walked away.

I walked to my cabin to write a note. It said:

_Dear Chiron,_

_ I think it is my time to leave this camp. I reached a time in my age where I have to leave the nest. I am truly thankful and grateful for what you have taught to me. Tell Poseidon and Hestia that I am sorry._

_ Thank you,_

_ Perseus_

***Line break***

From then on there, I lived in the woods in camp for a month, all by myself, hiding from campers eyes. Then I moved from city to city. From New York to San Francisco. Stopping at places where I have had my quests like Mount Olympus and Camp Jupiter. I then settled in Olympia, Washington. I was living on the streets. I was able to make money so I wasn't without neccesities.

Monsters still attacked. It was admittingly hard for me and I wanted it to end. The monsters seemed to get stronger and smarter, attacking in groups. I would end with life threatening injuries and having to go to the hospital.

And yet there I was. Again, all by myself, after a monster attack. It was the hardest I ever hard, more painful than the Styx. I walked out to the cliff that was nearby, looking out over the sea.

"I want to kill myself. Is that too much to ask?" I screamed to the heavens.

_There, there son. Walk out to the sea, over the cliff._

The voice was speaking again. It seemed more powerful, and I wanted to do what the voice said. It was like Aphrodite's charmspeaking multiplied by kept on repeating it, getting louder every step I took going towards the sea.

I was only one step away from the sea, almost falling off the edge of the cliff. I was sweating yet calm. The only thing that scared me was the sea. I took my last step, closing my eyes, bracing myself for the drop. Yet when I dropped, I heard no splash nor felt water. I Just blacked out.

**A/N: Second chapter woot woot. That was fun, thank you for the interest in the story guys. I realized that I didn't give a good intro the first chapter. To answer peoples questions, Chaos in this story is a girl, not a guy, the original Khaos. And I left you guys with a cliffhanger. Th emore reviews and stuff I get the more I continue this. Thank you guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

Unknown Secrets

Chapter III

"Finally awake I see?"

The voice shook me out of my slumber to see an aged man, sitting at a table, with his legs crossed. I groggily sat up from the sofa that I was sitting on and looked at the man. The man looked like he was fifty, had black eyes and grey hair. He was wearing a white suit that stood out with his black skin that had little white spots on it. Yet everything that I was thinking of didn't compare to the unimaginable power rolling off of him. I could tell that he was even more than a god.

"Your that voice who spoke to me in Tartarus, when Annabeth broke up with me, and the one who told me to come into the sea?" I asked with curiosity greater than a child of Athena would have.

"Yes, indeed I am." said the man.

"Do you have a name that you go by?"

"No I was not given a name, though you always used to call me Dad."

"Wait, so you're my father? But Poseidon is my father."

"Yes, I am your father, or as I call it, your creator. Poseidon is merely the one who awaken you out of your sleep. Come, sit down by me. It's better to show you your past life than talk about it."

I hesitantly walked to the chair that seemingly appeared right next to my so called father. He reached over and lightly tapped the spot right above and between my eyes. In response, my body collapsed while I was thinking _here we go again._

***Line Break***

My father and I appeared in what it looked like a movie theater. We were the only ones there so it was deathly silent. My father was looking at the big screen in front of us, intrigued. When I looked, I gasped.

On the screen, a younger version of the father, who now claimed me, saying a single word: son. The power that came from that word was almost like the power my father had, echoing and echoing. When it finally stopped, a young boy looking no older than 12 was standing next to my father.

Then it showed clips of father training me, throwing me off of a cliff. And in response, the young boy grew wings, raven wings, on his back. They were all very touching moments, I even saw a tear roll down my father's face when he was watching it.

When it was all done, I blacked out again and found my self in the original room that I woke up in.

"You see son, once upon a time, when I was young and childish, I decided to create you. Your original name was _Zoi_, or life in Greek. I loved you so much. I wanted to make you so happy. I then created Chaos, yet unfortunally she had a twin, Order. I made Chaos so that you could be with her, but her brother was too protective and started to attack you. Only both of us were able to defeat him and you were very weak back then. That day, you were revealed of the horrors of the universe.

"You loved Chaos and you wanted her to be happy. When you saw her face after defeating Order, you saw horror in those brown eyes. The next night, you made blueprints for her to expand the universe. You've been watching out for her for a very long time. That was until the first Titan war orccured. You realized that her universe needed to be protected from the evil emotions. You then declared that you would go into rest until the time came and you were reborn."

Silence. Silence was all that was between my father and I. All of this information was giving me a headache, and I didn't want to accept it. My father started to walk closer to me while I was backtracking. He got so close that I could feel the power drawing me in, until he touched that same part of my head.

I felt enlightment. I could feel all the memories that I have seen for was talked to about rush into my head. Yet no, I didn't get a headache, instead I felt power. I started to grow until I was 6 feet and 7 inches. I could feel my usually messy hair comb itself down, and I felt my eyes change into a silver color.

_It is time. I have to leave you now. Order is reawaking and is draining my powers. I will soon become one with the void. You must defeat him and find happiness son. I give you your powers back and memories on how to use them. I wish you luck son. Call me Unknown._

I was thinking as he said those words in my head. Unknown's body suddenly started to fade, I rushed to hug him, to touch him. One sensation was all I got and he was gone. I closed my eyes as a tear fell down my cheek.

I was alone. I didn't like to be alone. I thought about all the people that I wanted to be here. People like Luke Castellan, Zoe Nightshade, Damesan, Bob, Charles Beckendorf, and Biance di Angelos. Suddenly I heard flashes and open my eyes. There in front of me, were the people I just named, all sleeping quietly.

I thought of a place that I would want to stay and chose Alaska. I was thinking, picturing a house by the arctic sea, with woods behind it, and full of wild life. I then found myself in a scenery like that with my dead friends around me. I made beds for all of them and set them down. Creation and telekinesis. I wondered what other powers I have.

I was broken out of my internal amusings by sounds of a groggily awakening. Once my friends were up, I said "Hi, I'm _Archi_."

**A/N Another chapter. Thank you so much guys for following this story. I just want to say that these are a little preview of the story and if you want this to continue, I need those reviews. I probably didn't give a good summery in the summery thing but i'm gonna change that. Please review and follow.**


	4. Chapter 4

Unknown Secret

Chapter IV

After I said who I was, everyone shot up, thinking that they were in trouble. Here is an all powerful looking guy, who just raised you from the dead, and is greeting you like an old friend.

"Who are you?" Damesan asked taking the role as the leader. I smiled at that. It would be him to be the one to protect everyone.

"I am a friend who has helped all of you and you have helped me. The times that I was in a depression of my life, you were the ones to help me. You all have incomplete dreams and I wish to give you all second chances."

"Percy" Luke muttered almost inaudibly yet everyone heard.

Everyone started to gather around me, thanking me, and trying but failing to hold back tears.

"Yes it is I, Percy, but from now on, I will only be known as Arch, or _Archi_"

"Beginning. That's your name now?" Asked Zoe

I simply nodded. Everyone gave me confused looks, so I started telling them what happen in Tartarus and afterwards. Bob and Damesan smiled whenever I said their names. I also told them what recently happened with Unknown.

When it was all over, Everyone's mouth was agape, eyes widened, and silence surronding us.

"I am now giving you all second chances. I wish for you all to be my brothers and sisters. You will all get one power that I posses and with it, we will prepare for the inevitable. You may change your appearance and your name. This will become our headquarters for now, in Alaska. We are unknown to the world around us. Olympus doesn't know who we are and I would like that to stay like that." I said with a commanding voice, laced with new vigour that I lost months ago.

Damesan became Kataramenos, or the Damned in Greek. He changed his form into a 7 feet tall man, broad shoulders, muscular, and regal. Black hair, black eyes, and black skin. He could blend in perfectly at night. He became holder of all pains, able to give anyone a pain at anytime. He would now be known as Katar

Bob became Zoi, the giver of everything living. He was an average 5 feet 9 inches. Green eyes, laced with white. He was the one in our group that was most caring.

Zoe became Skia, master of shadows, able to control them at her will. Her hunting skilles were increased by tenfolds. She changed her height to 5 feet 11 inches, still had her obsidian black eyes, but had white hair that suprisingly hid in the shadows.

Bianca became Tipota, or Tip. She could creater black holes and make nothing occur. Nothing would exist in the place she did her magic. She was 5 feet 7 inches and her hair, skin, and eyes were a clear color like she was invisible.

Luke became Ora, controller of time. My nephew, Chronos, Primordial of Time, was willinf to give up his domain andfade into the void with Unknown. Ora became 6 feet tall, black hair, brown eyes, and light skin.

Charles became Blaze, blessed of the Phlegethon, able to weild fire, burn or heal anything he chooses. He became a bulking 6 feet 5 inches man with red eyes, and green pupils. His skin stayed the color it already was.

***Line Break***

We spent years training our skills so much. We actually killed off all the monsters in Alaska, and Zoi had to create some himself. We were one with ourselves and were able to communicate telepathically. I was working on all of my powers that everyday, I would come into the hourse, drenched in sweat and falling asleep. Everyday, I would be able to find a new power that I didn't know I had and I practiced that power for hours.

Alaska eventtually became too peaceful and boring for us that we decided that it was time to move. I was practicing my creation powers on making small things like rocks and plants. I never really tried to do anything big. Now was the time to try that.

I walked to the edge of our home, nearby the sea. I started imagining, picturing Alaska. I started to zoom out until I pictured the U.S., then North America. Eventually I saw the Milky Way, a spiral of a galaxy, with millions of unknown secrets hidden in it. I then thought of another galexy, neighboring the Milky Way. Containing only 5 solar systems. Within those solar systems, there were 2 stars each, and they all had one planet that would be inhabitable for my friends.

When I opened my eyes, I was drenched in sweat, panting. Then I heard everyone come outside to where I was. I heard many gasps, so I decided to see what they were looking at. I look up to find a small white swirling dot in the night sky.

"And you just made it now?" Skia asked me. Over the months, Skia's old American accent ceased so now she sounds like a regular modern girl.

"Yep" I put it simply.

"Archie, Archie, Archie. You keep on out doing yourself!" Exclaimed Ora with the nickname he always uses to annoy me.

"Uh hello, Arch here, brother of the all powerful Chaos and son of the even more all powerful Unknown here." Blaze said in an "Uh duh" voice.

"Shut up boys." Tip said, punching them in the shoulder blushing when she did it to Ora. We all knew that Bianca had a crush on Ora and vise versa for months. The only frustrating part about it was that they would never admit to their feelings. Blaze and Skia had the same type of relationship, but of course whenever Skia was asked, you would bruises all over your face.

"Well we going or what?" I asked.

"Ya" everyone said.

***Line break* **

"So what is this planet called?" asked Zoi. He was always the curious one and the planet that I happened to chose to teleport us to was a very green one.

"Eh … _Paradeisos_." I answered.

"Paradise? Really? You couldn't have picked a more original name than that? And maybe one That isn't Greek?" Skia asked in an annoyed voice.

"Uh hello, Arch here, brother of the all powerful Chaos and blah blah blah. Used to be a **GRE****EK** demigod." I replied micking the same tone Blaze was using earlier. And in response, I get a slap to the face.

**A/N Fourth chapter done. I am really not being strict guys, I need some reviews to continue this story, the more the merrier. But yes the characters now have new identities. Recap (cause I don't even remember the names) Percy-Arch/Archi(Beginning), Damesan-Katar(Damned), Bob-Zoi(life), Zoe-Skia(Shadow), Bianca-Tip(nothing), Charles-Blaze, Luke-Ora(time). Yes all of the original names that I used when I was first naming them are Greek translations of the English words, atleast so I think, you can never trust the internet. Also I've been forgetting a disclaimer. Woo this is gonna be fun. I Do Not Own PJO or HOO for this is FANFICTION.**

**Thank you and have a great day. Sorry for the rant. R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

Unknown Secrets

Chapter V

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of PJO or HoO

After a week of settling in, we were able to make the planet inhabitable by adding water, wild life, shelter, and more agriculture. I of course was the one who did most of the work while everyone else was sitting out. _Sigh _was what I always said when I saw my friends sitting around.

"You can help you know."

"Do we have too?" they all replied. Another yet bigger sigh came out of my mouth.

"Think of this as your extensive training. We're just watching and mentoring you." Replied Ora, the one who would always say "smart things"

"Well then. I'll make this interesting by creating another planet full of evil beings, while I watch and see you guys get chased." I said cheekily. I lifted my arms to the sky and another dot appeared. My friends' eyes widen as they scrambled to their feet. I just floated up into the sky, made myself a comfortable seat, and watched. Everyone was trying to get used to their surroundings yet I knew they would have trouble. Lucky, I made sure that I had full power over the evil beings so no one will get scared.

Only twenty minutes passed when little spots appeared into the sky, started getting bigger, and when they landed, 70 foot giants stepped up. My friends were frightened by the monsters and started to scramble to their feet. After an hour of watching, one out of the 10 giants were destroyed. I was laughing in amusement, gripping my stomach from laughing so much.

Suddenly, a flash of light could be seen in the sky. The ray of light hit my planet and out of it came 7 immortal beings: Aether, Anake, Oranos, Erebus, Eros, Pontus, and Chaos. I could recognized them when a picture of them flashed into my mind. I was intrigued by what they, Primordial beings of the universe started to engage with the giants. Together, my friends and the deities were able to defeat them in less than 4 hours.

"Did you really have to kill them, they were all peaceful giants." I said announcing my presence.

"Ugh. Arch. You. Will. Stop. Kidding. Around. NOW!." Katar yelled at me. I rolled my eyes in response.

"Who are you and your group? We sensed a group of massive giants attacking you guys, and we came to help." Asked Chaos.

"Oh yeah. Hello and thanks for the help that we apparently didn't need." Katar said. He continued y introducing all of us, pointing at me angrily when he was introducing me. I smiled at his behavior for he was always the serious one. His glare could kill anyone, except beings more powerful than the Greek Gods.

When Chaos and I locked eyes, I just stared, trying to look for secrets in the big brown eyes that she had. I was just captivated by her stare and I had the faintest feeling that she was trying to do the same thing. Almost no one wanted to do that to my deep silver eyes. Yet here was my younger sister doing it to me.

"And who are you?" Asked Skia, trying to break the tension.

Oranos took the lead this time and introduced everyone. My friends were all surprised by this, thinking that this day would never come. I myself was calm and had a stoic face on the whole time.

"So how did you guys find this place. We never knew this galaxy existed." asked Chaos.

"Funny thing. Arch over there was the one who created this galaxy." replied Ora, the trouble maker.

I mentally face-palmed at my friend. Remind me to duct tape his mouth. I gave a small smile to our guests. I quickly came up with a reason which went something like "I was just testing my friends over there because they are too lazy to help me."

"Only Chaos can create things that big." Eros muttered almost inaudibly.

"I'm sorry, can you allow my colleges and myself to speak to each other?" asked Chaos with nervousness in here eyes. I nodded in response. "Thank you." she quickly said and huddled with her family.

My friends just stood there watching us while I mentally eavesdropped on their conversation.

"What should we do? This person seems more powerful than Chaos and could be very dangerous." Oranos asked.

"Shush, these are our hosts. You don't want them to hear us. To answer your question, I trust the supposed leader yet we should be cautious." Chaos ordered. "Also, I feel an overwhelming in balance in the universe. Whether it is them or not, I believe they can help. It feels like an evil power is rising, one for revenge and destruction. Follow my leads and be kind and serious. We will let the information on their power slip but never let your guard down." Chaos added.

At that moment, Chaos and the other 8 beings turned around to smile, yet it was a fake one. I scanned through the parties eyes, my gaze never breaking. My eyes landed on Eros' eyes, that were the most nervous. I could see the worry and fear in his eyes, almost like he was having the biggest revelation of his life.

"Eros, may I please see you for a minute?" I asked.

"Why do you need to see Eros?" Asked Chaos?

"I just have a few questions to ask him." I replied. Chaos nodded at Eros thinking nothing was wrong. Eros nervously walked up to me, just 5 feet away. I started with "What are your motives for being with your family right now?" I asked my eyes glazing into a deeper color of gray.

My gaze was interfering with Eros' thoughts, making him tell the truth. I saw him gulp and he said. "Order believes that he is back and he wants him gone, destroyed into the void, Order wants everything that he created destroyed, along with all of the other beings except himself and Chaos." He sighed.

"And why do you want this, to have all you love destroyed?" I asked, still keeping my calm facade.

"He convinced me. He said that the universe would be better that way, I couldn't say no, he overpowered me." Eros spoke softly. Realization then flashed through his eyes. "It's you isn't it." I only glared at him even more which made him flinch. "I kept a promise to Order and I intend to keep it." Eros then pulled out a blade that seemed to extend from his sleeves. He glared at me and then charged at me.

It was the hardest battle I had. It wasn't extremely hard but harder than the sparings that I had with my friends. Order lashed out tens of strikes and slashes first going for my stomach then neck. I easily deflected all of his strikes and was just playing with him, trying to see his weaknesses. I could sense a white power surrounding him almost looking like he was gaining strength.

He slashed at my arm and I was unable to deflect it in time. I was distracted by the white light when suddenly, Eros eyes started to change color. From the original green eyes he had, there was only white eyes left. I could hear my younger brother speaking in my head, saying I'm coming for you.

I started to up my game. I went for a quick slash at Eros' possessed body's stomach. I then went for a feint and slashed at his feet making him immobile. He sank to a knee, yet the energy was never fading.

I then started to circle him. I caught the frightened eyes of my friends and our guest, unable to think of what to do. Then I could see a black aura surrounding them, making them freeze in their tracks.

_You need to do this on your own. Even though I am fading, I will still be with you._I heard my father's voice in my head, making me focus on the situation at hand. I understood what he was saying.

I slashed at Eros' other leg that was still functional, slashing diagonally making him drop to both knees. I could feel Eros' losing strength. I knew the fight would be over in mere seconds.

I grabbed my possesed nephew and shot up straight into the sky, not looking back down but making sure that my friends wouldn't be able to see clearly. I then gave Eros' body a bear hug, squeezing the spirit that was possessing him. I looked at the white eyes that were once Eros' saying "I'll be waiting brother". There was no malice in my voice for I could feel that spirit being repelled against it's will.

Eros' eyes changed back to a faint green, yet fading quickly. I could sense Eros coming back but fading soon. I loosened my grip on his body and spoke to him.

"I'm sorry my nephew. It doesn't have to be this way." I apologized. Eros was to weak to say anything, so in response he gave me a slight nod of the head. His body was then fading, and becoming nothing. I sent a pray up to Unknown hoping that Eros will be at peace.

I was so tired from that fight, that I just fell unconsciousness, and sank to the ground.

**A/N: 5th Chapter done. A little bit longer than the others. So Eros was a traitor who served for order. He didn't do it willingly. Order has I guess a charm-speak or something that convinces people to do stuff and things. Also. I have reread the chapters of my stories so far and I am VERY sorry for all the mistakes I have made so far and don't mind if I get names wrong in the story. I am an imperfect being so I make mistakes. First battle of the story and that I have written so far. Tell me if it was good or bad or etc. Also, I have been laying off of my own promises to myself saying I won't write until I have blank amount of reviews. BUT I am going to be SERIOUS this time. No more writing until 4 reviews. I know that there are 200 some odd viewers out there, so I need you to review.. Also, I have already stated on the last chapter and let me tell you it is exciting. Yep I'm gonna be skipping around in the story so bear with me. I just have to figure out what's going to be in between. Thank you very much.**


	6. Chapter 6

Unknown Secret

Chapter VI

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO**

I woke up to a throbbing pain in my head. It felt like the worst migraine recorded multiplied by a thousand. I recognized my surrounds as the bed that I made inside the room for myself in the house I created before. It was very dark so it seemed like it was night time and like everyone else was sleeping. I shuffled out of the blankets that covered me and tried to get out of bed. Instead I tumbled to the ground landing on my chest, on the hard wooden floors I used.

I heard someone in nearby proximity scramble to their feet, run towards me, and say "Are you okay."

I looked up to see a eighteen year old with deep brown eyes. "She looked beautiful" I thought. I later recognized it was Chaos which made me fall back to the ground in surprise, again.

"Uh, sorry I was just not feeling too great." I told her.

"I could see that after that fight you had with Eros." she said smirking a little bit.

My smile vanished right at that moment and was replaced with a frown. Worry was written all over my face.

"How much did you hear of what he said?" I asked, trying to conceal my worry.

"All of it." she replied. My head hung even lower at this. "What did he mean? What was he talking about with Order and 'him'?" Chaos added.

I sighed. This is gonna be a long time. "Well long before when you were created, Order, your twin brother, was also created. It was you that was supposed to be created yet Order prevented you from doing what you were made to do. He went against the laws of fate to avoid everything happening to you. There was this other being that came before you, much more powerful than either you, He was weak at this time and it was he who Order engaged a fight with, making both of them very weak and Order to vanish.

"Order has a certain set of abilities that make him a very dangerous enemy. For one, he is very convincing in his words and can possess people. With Eros, Order made Eros believe the words spoken to him while letting a small bit of his own power into him. Order isn't the most powerful being alive, yet he has very dangerous powers. He rules over unknown stars, nebulae, and dark matter. He is indeed one of the last enemies I would want.

"Apparently that man is back and so is Order. I think that Order will stop at nothing to get revenge. Eros was just a minion used by him to scout the universe. Unfortunately, I had to fight him for Order possessed his body."

"I thought I was the first being. And you still didn't answer my question. Who is 'him'."

"Both of those statements are Unknown Secrets to me." I lied.

"Well thank you very much, Arch" Chaos spoke softly.

I nodded my head, yet before I could do anything else, Chaos walked towards me and gave a soft kiss to my cheek. I was blushing for sure and I thought I saw a little bit of a blush on her face. She quickly walked out of the room after that.

I fell back into my bed and put my hands to my face. The migraine was returning again.

***Line Break***

I walked into the kitchen to find everyone from last night, except Eros, sitting at the table. Silence was surrounding everyone. It was giving both good and bad memories to me. Everyone that Chaos was with yesterday was sitting with sadden faces, When I walked in, everyone looked at me and I made eye contact with all of them. Chaos locked eyes with me and I gave her a small smile. The next minute she quickly turned away.

"So what's the plan boss?" Blaze asked breaking the silence.

"Oh would you like some donuts now?" I replied sarcastically. "I think that we should help Chaos and party and maybe see what we can do."

"Sounds like plan, boss" Skia added playfully.

I gave her a playful glare in return and turned to Chaos saying "So, what do you have planned Chaos?"

She was slow at making eye contact for some reason but replied "Well Earth is the most populated and powerful planet there is, so I think we should maybe set up a base of operations there."

My eyes darkened at that statement immediately. Two years it has been since I was last there. I was not looking forward to this. My friends eyes widened as Chaos said that, and was backing away slowly while trying to hide their fear.

"By the way. You never told us your identities " Pontus stated.

My eyes darkened even more if possible. They were as black as black holes, drawing in all of the light into its massive core.

"We all have dark pasts and we would like it to remain a secret." I spoke stoically, my voice never flattering. Everyone shivered at my tone and I could tell they needed some space.

"We'll I'm gonna go and meet up with you guys later." And with that, I flashed out.

***Line Break***

I was so mad that the fates made me have to do this. I teleported myself to Alaska to try to get some of my anger out, but of course I was careless. I kept on getting u=injuries yet I wanted them. I wanted to feel more negative energy to balance out the positive. I knew that for me to be stable, I needed balance.

Ever since meeting Chaos, I have been confused and angry at myself. When she kissed me last night, It threw me off completely. Just something about her draws me to her. And I know that a relationship won't work out between the two of us even if it was destined, not now at least.

So there I was, sitting in a pool of blood surrounded by golden dust from animals. I was in the same situation as I was a year ago, so confused and lonely.

"I just want to kill myself," I yelled to the night sky. "Is that too much to ask?" I was aiming my words at the fates yet I knew they couldn't hear me or they didn't want to.

***Line Break***

After another hour in Alaska, I was finally able to calm down and go back to my friends. When I ported back to the planet, they were all gone. I began searching for them on the planet for at least an hour. I finally gave up and used my powers to try to locate them. The one place that I find them in, is New York, the start of my old life.

**A/N: Left you guys there with a little cliffhanger. Sorry that I couldn't update it sooner since you guys did indeed give the 4 reviews and to be honest I am really thankful of you readers. I think I might leave a poll on my page asking if Arch (Percy) should see the Campers at all in the story. Also if I didn't make it clear, all of this story is Percy's P.O.V. Since you guys were so good with the reviews and I need time to think about this story, I'm gonna need a total of 25 reviews. Last time I checked it was 11 so 14 more reviews guys! I need your feedback on this story to keep on writing or not. Also sorry if Your questions or complaints aren't answers totally yet, I'll try to answer them in the story. Thank you guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

Unknown Secret

Chapter XII

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO**

I was wandering the streets of Manhattan with all of my past memories rushing into me, like train. I was in the middle of central park, looking right at the Empire State Building, noticing the little temple like Mount Olympus. I could sense power rolling off the building, drawing me in. But no, I refused. I couldn't look aback at even more bad memories.

I was walking through the streets of New York City with no where in mind. I stumbled upon the old apartment building that my mother and I used to live in. I could see that nothing had changed, it was as if the building was in a time stand still while I was gone.

I walked into the building, walking toward my old apartment, seeing if my mother ever changed anything. But no, nothing was different. Even the air felt as if it was the same when I last was here. Too many memories flashed into my head. Memories of Gabe and the Minotaur flashed through my head. Gabe, the one who always was arrogant towards me and the Minotaur, the first monster I ever faced.

Suddenly, a chain reaction went into my head, with the Minotaur starting it all. I saw Camp Half-Blood, Chiron, Grover, and all of my other friends. The many quest I went on as a child, suffering through the pain and sacrifice it caused. Annabeth, my father, and my other friends. They were all memories that I let go of.

I collapsed to the floor as more pain flooded my head, with memories of Tartarus, Arachne, and Nyx came into my head from the memories of Annabeth. I wanted it all to stop so I pulled out a knife and stabbed myself in the stomach knowing that I wouldn't be severely injured yet I would blackout.

**Line Break**

I woke up, lying on the hard wood floors of the apartment. I was shaking my head, trying to release the pain. I felt weak yet I knew it was a consequence of the knife. I groggily got up, healing my wound. It was painful, yes, yet it helped clear my mind.

I walked out of the building, running away from past memories. I wanted my friends back, my old family. But more than anything, I wanted to see my mom. I knew that she would understand and comfort me, Unlike the other people of my old life, she wouldn't go and tell everyone that I was alive right away

I cam across the house that my Mom and Paul bought after the Giant war. I bypassed all of the people who looked at me weirdly. I actually tripped and almost fell to my face yet I was able to get back up without hitting the ground.

I walked up to the house, knocking at the door. Yet after the second knock that I did, the door. opened slightly. I knew this was a strange occurrence because my mom never leaves the door open. Also, it was eerily quiet. My mom was always doing something with Paul whether it was talking or something else. But it was never quiet.

I opened the door a little bit more, walking into the house at the same time.

"Hello, is anyone there?" I asked raising my voice.

Nothing, no response, no sounds. I started to worry, looking through the house for any sign of life. Everything was a mess, with piles of clothes and junk on the floor. My mother was never able to keep anything dirty for long and by the looks of the dust covering the items, it was there for a while.

I walked through all of the rooms, checking the master bed room last. When I got to the last room, I froze in my tracks. I saw my mother and Paul with blood pouring out of a little wound on the neck, lying on top of each other. They looked as pale as if they were still alive but nearing death, I ran strait up to them trying to shake them out of their unconsciousness while trying to heal their wounds.

"Perseus?" My Mom quietly asked.

"Yes, It's me" I responded quietly with nervousness throughout my voice.

My mother grabbed my hands and held them in her own pale hands. She said something that I would remember for the rest of my life. "I'm sorry" she said and immediately collapsed right before my eyes. Her eyes losing color every millisecond. I quickly looked through her memories trying to hold on to them for as long as possible. What I saw send shivers through my back.

I saw my Mom place a note on the the drawer next to the bed they were currently on. I heard a noise at the front door as well as Mom and Paul. They turned to the door and saw a cyclops standing at the entrance to the house. I saw them take out celestial bronze weapons and preparing to fight the cyclops. I gaped in awe at the skill my mother and Paul used while fighting the cyclops. They were like a tag team made for each other. Mom and Paul kept on switching from defense to offense never relaxing. I could tell that they were getting tired yet they were winning so I thought. The cyclops made a slash with a normal steel knife that just appeared in his hand. It cut both of their necks. It wasn't deep at all yet the tag team was very tired. They finished off the cyclops and collapsed on the bed.

I closed my eyes more tightly with a tear rolling off the side of my face. I let my hand roll of my mother's cheek trying to grasp the last memories. They were just about dead when I decided that I would send them into the void, to die in never ending peace. Two orbs floated out of their eyes and flew into the sky. I sadly smiled saying goodbye to their souls.

Their bodies started to fade away with the release of their souls. When they were gone, I noticed the sheet of paper that I saw in the last memories of Mom. I opened it up and read it to myself. What it said shocked me.

_Dear Chiron,_

_ It is I, Sally Jackson. I wanted to apologize for my absence of activity trying to find my son yet I feel that he is no more. If he can't be found, I think he doesn't want to be found._ I am telling you to call of the search and let my son live or die in peace. I do realize that you need him for the upcoming war against Order yet I think he will find a way to help.

I think that this will be Paul and I's last few days of living. We are too grieved for our son and are growing weak everyday.

With regards,

Sally Jackson.

I folded the piece of paper back up, placing it onto the desk. I close my eyes letting tears roll down my face. An endless stream was what happened. The tears started out as tears of sadness and grief yet they started to become tears of anger.

I burst out of the house, through the roof, my raven wings spreading out immediately. I could sense people nearby and I didn't want them to get hurt. So I teleported them a few blocks away and flew higher into the sky. I was flying so high into the sky that the air was starting to get thinner. I finally stopped when I reached terminal velocity. I was a little less than a mile from where I lastly was.

My eyes started to darken with rage and power until they became black, my hair flying through the air, my clothes were turning black and my skin color darkened as well. I Was getting so much power that I felt as if I was about to explode.

Suddenly, it happened. The biggest explosion of power rolled off me as my eyes suddenly turn completely white, my wings turned white as well. I let a scream so loud it crushed the housed underneath me because of its' power.. Thankfully, I created a force field surrounding me by a mile so that the other blocks underneath me wouldn't be harmed.

The debris from the house shot into the air. I let go of even more energy releasing light at such power that it disintegrated the debris. I then made a black hole sucking up all of the left overs of the block until there was a 10 foot crater at which the house underneath me used to stand.

I was finally able to calm down after my release of my anger. I looked at all that I ruined and released the force field surround me. I closed my eyes and thought of everything being normal. The Earth started to creep back up to the surface, healing itself. A new foundation for the houses were made and the same design of the houses grew onto of the foundations made with better material. I closed my eyes, feeling my energy start to withdrew. I started to fall back to the ground, my wings retracting. I made no effort to catch myself as I teleported myself back to my old house in Alaska, thinking about the soft bed that I used to sleep on.

I finally crashed and bounced on a familiar bed of mine. I instantly fell asleep knowing I probably started the biggest uprise in Olympus and other mythical worlds.

**A/N: Chapter 7 done. OK I guess. I am honestly disappointed that I haven't been getting the reviews that I was planning on, I have only received one review so far. To be honest, I think I'm just gonna forget about the reviews thing and just post in a month. However, I would like you guys to review but another month is when I'll be updating this story. Also, check out a little teaser of a new story I might work on after this one _The Key of Dreams_ is what it's called. Based off of a dream that I had. Thank you.**


End file.
